Chaos Society
by Thephantomprince
Summary: My name is Eccio. For as long as I can remember I have lived in the Society working and fighting alongside my friends and allies. So why in the universe is this new demigod kid saying I'm some guy named Jackson? And why do I need to help him? No promises on pairings, hopefully good twists. R


**Chaos Society **

**This is my revamp of my old story, Warriors of Chaos. I began to think of the story as too cliché and so I'm doing this story hopefully with less of that. Tell me how you think I'm doing with that so I can improve. **

'_True power comes from hard work, both physical and mental. Mind controls body but unless both are adeptly trained they are useless. Learn your limits and surpass them.'_

Eccio let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at the challenge in front of him with lesson number four echoing in his mind. Physically he was very gifted, slaying creatures with ease that awed others. But when it came to things like this he just didn't get anything!

"King me." Eccio let out a string of swear words as he flipped over Robert's piece. The older man chuckled at the colorful words coming out of his friend's mouth. The board was heavily in his favor, with the black pieces far outnumbering the red ones. His amusement did not end, but rather escalated as his black haired opponent's curse words ran out of creative phrases to fit in and he just put unrelated words together.

"Just shut the hell up Bob, just shut up." Eccio grumbled. To neither of the male's surprise, the board and pieces dissolved into small cubes and all went in different directions, the systems having sensed Eccio's desire to quit. The two stood from their sitting position and stretched, both heading for the nearby door standing side-by-side with a brotherly familiarity. The two exited the Game Room and outside was a very Roman looking square with people milling around outside looking around at various things. Robert and Eccio went virtually unnoticed amongst them. The marble appeared cold and stoic to Eccio and he shivered. Robert, in his trademark Harris Tweed looked right at home and admired the famous architecture as always. "Let's get out of here Robert, you know I hate the Roman Sector. I really wish that the Game Room was somewhere else."

Robert let out a exasperated sigh, but began walking towards the exit to the square where the white marble slowly began to blend in with dark wood and the grand building morphed into a dark age-looking village. The two easily took this in stride and continued with their conversation. " Whilst I don't understand your dislike of the Romans and Greeks, it is foolish to want the placing of the Game Room to be changed just for you, who in most people's eyes are just a Rank 4 soldier, even if you are a part of the Hit Combat Squad. Your fighting skills are easily on par with the Admiral but your lack of mental facilities don't allow you higher on the ladder or expand your skills that depend on them." The two kept walking as Eccio digested what his friend had said. The buildings and architecture aged as they got further and after almost a half four of walking the two reached a New York City Block, the smallest of the area's they had so far passed and entered their house.

Eccio flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes gratefully. Robert's speech was a familiar one and he never exactly liked hearing it, though he was grateful that he had friends to deliver it. The two sat in companionable silence, Robert with a book called Inferno, occasionally chuckling at something he figured out or something the main character did. Eccio, as a teenager, did not really like reading but had learned not to insult people who enjoyed them, for fear of another rant on par with religious fanatics. The thought made him snort and just afterwards the sound of a vibration broke the air. The two looked around and Eccio groaned upon seeing the source, a digital watch with a wide round face that was still humming in an almost indignant manner. Once again swearing, the dark haired teenager picked up the watch when the polished face gleamed, only to reveal a stern man with an expensive blue suit on.

"Agent Eccio!" the man barked. "Where is Inductor Langdon?" Robert was suddenly by Eccio's side smiling sheepishly. "Uh, E, that's my Com-Watch." Robert took the watch from the sheepish teenager and made a playful shooing motion. Eccio distanced himself and watched as his friend nodded to the orders and then he noticed a surprised look come over the Inductor's face quickly replaced by practiced calm. Robert hung up and walked briskly over to his friend, who immediately pulled a Puzzle Cube out of his pocket and pretended to be absorbed in the game.

"Hey E, you got a moment?" Robert asked. Eccio glanced up as if he had not been paying attention but he noticed Robert had an amused glint in his eye that made Eccio flush. "Did you hear the whole conversation, Mr. Eavesdropper?" Robert teased. At the 'No' Robert sat down next to his companion.

" E…there is no way to say this easily…" normally Eccio would see this as an opening for a practical joke, but Robert's face was completely serious. " The Major wants me to show you the ropes of being an Inductor in the hopes-"

Eccio shot out of his seat, his normally tanned complexion going completely pale. "What!?" he shouted. Robert made a calming gesture but unfortunately this did nothing to calm the enraged teen. Eccio paced back and forth across the length of the sitting room in agitation, running his hands through his hair.

"I know that I may not be the best warrior, but I'm on the Hit Squad, and I do good! I know I'm not able to access most of my Mind Skills, and I have little control over my element, but I do my best! There not going to stick me into recruiting brats and wiping their memories!" Eccio ranted.

Robert stood, and his taller frame towered over Eccio, immediately cowing the younger boy.

"Eccio. No one doubts that you are a good fighter, but you know that in the Society you have to earn your place. Most of what you accomplish on the Hit Squad is failing the mission. But you do make friends and the Major feels that that skill is a sign that your path lies there. They want you to try Eccio. If it doesn't work than we'll keep working on your mind skills. If not…"

All the energy drained out of Eccio and he sunk down back into he chair. He knew what would happen if he couldn't earn his keep in the Society. He'd have to find a new place in the Society, not as a fighter or an Inductor, but one of the other various positions that Eccio had no interest in. Or far worse… be expelled and any inside knowledge erased before being sent to one of the lesser planets.

Eccio found pleasure in fighting for the people that made up the Society and his ADHD did not help him in any of the other occupations that people could have in the Society.

Eccio would've been content to simply sit and ponder the new development in his chair, but he knew Robert was waiting for an answer. He let out a heavy sigh. "Let's see if I can't mess this up too badly." Eccio concluded morosely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Induction Building was a large white building that Eccio had frequently stated to look like 'a frickin mental institution.' Nonetheless, quite a few in the Society thought that the Inductors had the most important job.

"So all we need to do is tell these people about the Society?" Eccio asked. The duo had entered the building, where all Robert had to do was show the security guards around the building to gain access. The guards seemed so emotionless Eccio had to suppress the childish urge to do funny antics in their face, just to see what their reaction would be.

"Not exactly, E. You know how people are found to be inducted right?" Eccio gave his friend a 'duh' look "Course you wouldn't, I almost have to remind you who I am…" Robert admonished himself. The duo went into a white room where there was just two chairs and the two sat. Then Robert slipped into the dreaded 'Professor Mode'.

" People who join the Society are usually people who went through extreme emotional turmoil and lost the will to live, or are people who are about to die, but just on the verge of death, they are offered a choice to 'go on' or to 'take a chance'. Most choose to pass on but the ones who take the other choice are transported to here, where the Inductors tell them about the Society and give them the choice of a memory wipe to give them a new life here." Robert explained.

Eccio raised his hand "Oh, oh, chose me!" he begged. Robert gave him a mock glare but played along.

Eccio continued. "Why don't you recruit live people who are…stable? You know, not emotionally damaged?"

Robert shook his head. "Because those are the people that deserve it. We wipe their memories so that they can be freed of the pain. They retain their personalities and skills, but all the bad memories that torment them we take away." Then the conversation was interrupted when, in the flawless white wall, a large door-like hole opened and in rolled a sleeping boy on a rolling bed. He was completely bald with a large scar burn on his face and even asleep his expression looked tormented.

" This is Mark Jackson, a demigod. He almost died when attacked by a drakon and he chose to come here but he was both mentally and physically injured by ancient magic. The Major himself had to come in and heal some of the mental wounds." Robert recited, reading off of a Tablet he had pulled out of his Harris Tweed.

But Eccio was barely listening. Something about the boy seemed familiar. Like Deja vu. Just then the boy groaned and his eyes blinked opened. Their eyes met and suddenly the boy was up with fear in his eyes. Eccio, on instinct, tried to reach for his sword that was usually on his hip but then he realized the boy was trying to run away. That reaction just to seeing him was so out of the ordinary that for a moment Eccio was dumbstruck. Robert however tried to reason with Jackson.

"Hello Mark, I am Robert Langdon, Inductor. There is no reason to be afraid of us." He said soothingly. However the bald boy seemed to get more upset by the words. He gripped his pocket as if looking for something but got even more panicked when there were no pockets in the white pants that the Inductors had provided.

"Get him away from me!" the boys shaking finger was pointed straight at a shocked Eccio. Even Robert seemed surprised. "Why?" Eccio asked but he winced when his words made the boy shrink into himself even more. "Stay away! Don't burden my family any more Perseus!" the boy's voice reached a higher octave than it was probably used for.

Robert took a cautious step forward but Mark's gaze was still fixed firmly on Eccio, who was getting more befuddled by the moment. Perseus? His family? So he thought that he was some guy named Perseus who cursed the Jacksons?

"Why don't you tell us what Ec-er-Perseus did to your family." Robert asked, still using a calming tone. Mark gave a panicked glance but seemed to unwind some at Roberts unthreatening appearance. Still, he kept looking furtively towards Eccio so he awkwardly tried to stay as far away as possible. Mark took a deep breath and stared hard at Robert as if purposefully avoiding Eccio's gaze.

" Over 500 years ago Perseus Jackson was born to Sally Jackson and Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. One of the strongest demigods known to date in the history of the world. But he used his power for malicious purposes. He convinced the ancient Greek demigods he was their friends by helping them win the Second Titan War and made people believe he was part of the Second Great Prophecy before he betrayed everyone.

"He was sent to Tartarus while helping a defeat a monster during the Second Giant Rebellion with his girlfriend but from there he orcastrated his army. He got Annabeth out of Tartarus but fake almost escaped and stayed in. Then almost a month later he showed up at the front of Gaia's army the united Romans and Greeks were so shocked that most were slaughtered. But the rest of the forces fought back and the gods were so outraged about Perseus's betrayal that they and the demigods killed the giants and almost killed Persesus. He was sentenced to death by the gods but he begged that he was being controlled. He died by Annabeth's hand."

The story was long and drawn out but Mark said it with utter conviction and Robert did nothing to discourage the boy. Eccio knew vaguely of the gods that inhabited Earth but never really studied them but really? Him being a demigod? Ridiculous. Many of the society looked down on demigods because they had to inherit their powers while the rest of everyone had to work at it.

But Jackson was still going. " To prevent any more powerful demigods from being born to my family we were cursed that any child born to my family would inherit none of their godly parents powers." At this Jackson smiled. " But they did something wrong. For some odd reason, after the gods magic was preformed, every Jackson, mortal or demigod, gained power over the Mist." Even Eccio knew what the Mist was, it took someone with great Mind Skills to control it. Then in a single moment, suddenly pain erupted from behind Eccio's eyes and he crumpled to the ground clenching his head. The pain was like white hot steel clawing into his head, drying to drag something forward, something not there.

Suddenly the probing vanished, but Eccio could still feel the pain in his mind. He glanced up and cracked open his eyes, black dots clouding his vision, but he could see Robert had Jackson pinned down to the bed with glowing white chains. Roberts hair was devilish and he glared down at Jackson. "You look for memories that are not there to bring pain with your powers out of spite." He hissed. "You will only be forgiven once. NEVER harm him again if you wish to live."

That was the last thing Eccio saw and heard before he blacked out.

**Alright this is hopefully a newer take on the 'Warriors of Chaos' idea. If you want, ask me some questions, and I will try to answer them in my next chapter. I will frequently work on my other stories so don't expect a quick update. **

**On my name as a prince, I will write again!**


End file.
